


Crash Landing

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: I just needed to post some Mandalorian content, if you'd like more just let me know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to post some Mandalorian content, if you'd like more just let me know

You bolted upright, knocking on your front door sending your brain into fight or flight. Once you realize there’s no immediate danger, you throw a shawl around your shoulders and fly to the door, wrenching it open. Before you stood a sight you never thought you’d see; a Mandalorian with a child tucked under its arm.  
“Thank the Maker,” he sighed, falling against the door frame. “We need a place to stay, the kid -”  
You stepped aside, pulling the door open.  
He gives you a short nod, stepping over the threshold. The Child turns its head to look at you, eyes wide with curiosity.  
You shut the door, mind reeling, allowing yourself to run on autopilot; you lit the fire and began preparing a simple broth while the Mandalorian collapsed into a chair. “Are either of you hurt?” You ask.  
The Mandalorian shakes his head, shifting the child in his arms. “No. The kid’s a little shaken up from the landing, but he’ll be alright.”  
You frown, setting three mugs on the low table. “Surely one who travels with a Mandalorian knows what to expect upon landing?”  
“Not a crash landing.”  
You stayed silent for a moment, ladling broth into the mugs. “How damaged is your ship?”  
He sighed quietly. “Not beyond repair, but we won’t be out of here by morning.”  
You nod, handing him a mug. “Here, let me take the child, so you can eat.”  
His hand tenses, but the Child reaches out to you, looking back at the Mandalorian with expectant eyes.  
“I won’t go far. We’ll be just through that doorway,” you say gently. “And...I can’t expect you’ve had a real meal in quite some time,” you add.  
The Mandalorian seemed to wrestle with his decision, but the Child chose for him. He wriggled out of the bounty hunter’s grasp and waddled over, grasping your leg.  
You laughed gently, reaching down to pick him up. “Well, hello there, little one. Let’s let your father eat, hm?”  
You tucked him onto your hip, taking the remaining mugs and nodding to the Mandalorian. “Eat, please. We’ll be right in there.”  
The Mandalorian watched you go, waiting until you were fully out of sight to remove his helmet. He took a deep breath, savoring the mixed scent of fresh air and spices. He took a cautious sip, his eyes closing and his head falling back as the broth warmed him from the inside out. He could faintly hear you talking softly to the Child, and the Child cooing in response. The bounty hunter smiled slowly, knowing, for the first time in a long time, that they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly 3 months since the Mandalorian and his son landed on your front door. After they had their fill of broth, Mando had insisted on returning to his ship for the night. You begrudgingly agreed, and thus began your odd friendship. He would stop by in the morning (though for the Child’s sake or his own, you weren’t sure), and have something to eat. Some days Mando would leave with a short nod, the Child in tow. But other days he would sit and talk with you, the Child playing at your feet. Those were the days you liked most.

“And then he ate it.”  
“He...he _ate _it?”  
“He ate the frog. Swallowed it whole.”  
You laugh brightly, sliding out of your chair to be level with the Child. “You really ate it, huh? Was it good? I’ll have to catch some frogs for you next time,” you give him a gentle scratch behind the ear and he cooed in response.  
You couldn’t see it, but the Mandalorian smiled behind his helmet. “He seems to like you.”  
“Probably because I feed him so much,” you say absently, smiling up at the bounty hunter before glancing out the window. “Oh, Maker, it’s getting dark out.” You didn’t mean to, but you sounded disappointed.  
Mando shifted in his seat, watching the Child for a moment. “It is. We should go.”  
“Unless you want to stay for tonight?” You hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but judging by the baby’s expectant looks between the pair and Mando’s slightly tilted head, you definitely had.  
“That won’t be necessary, we wouldn’t want to disturb you.” He kneels, reaching a hand out to the Child.  
“Mando,” you say gently, moving to touch his arm. You feel him tense as he looks up at you. _A week ago he would’ve tried to shoot me. We’ve made progress. _“You of all people know that you and this little one could never disturb me. Besides, I...I _want _you to stay.”  
You wished, more than anything, that you could see his eyes. But as you looked at the Mandalorian’s face, all you could see was your reflection.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” you say quickly, face growing warm. “Let me just-”  
The Mandalorian grabs your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. “We’ll stay. Thank you.”  
And while you can’t be entirely sure, you could almost swear that you heard a smile in his voice.______


End file.
